The New Girls Work For Easter?
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Ingnore the title and summary! Amu, Moona, and Utau are new at the school of Seiyo Academy. No one knows they work for Easter except Ikuto and Kairi. When the Guardians find out,they try to help them,even Ikuto. Will Ikuto be able to save Amu?Good story
1. Come In New Girls!

**Poison:: Listen up! I'm just testing this story out, okay?**

**Amu:: And it just **_**has **_**to be an Amuto fan fiction, right?**

**Ikuto:: Aw, you know you love me, Amu-**_**koi**_**…**

**Poison:: Enough, people… okay~! I will be in this story, but as usual, I will not use my real name~! X3**

**Amu:: And why is that…?**

**Poison:: *whispers***

**Amu:: Oh…**

**Well, as usual, she owns nothing!**

**(A/N: Almost everyone is a bit older~!)**

_~* Amu's POV *~_

Hinamori Amu here. Prisoner of the Easter corporation. I only have two friends. Moona and Utau. Utau says she has a brother Ikuto that is seventeen. Utau herself is sixteen. I've never seen Ikuto, but that is to be expected. I'm only fourteen. Moona is eleven, she's the youngest of course. Utau has two Guardian Characters, I have four, and Moona has three.

Utau's Guardian Characters are Iru, and Eru. (Also known as Il and El) Iru is her devil character and Eru is her angel character. Eru has blonde hair, and wears this weird pink dress, and has angel wings. Iru has dark purple hair, and a red devil outfit.

Moona's would be selves are Poison, Souka, and Mikoru **(I know, I've used her a lot).** Poison is her cat character, Souka is her positive side, and Mikoru can change others moods which comes in handy at times.

**[A/N: Like if they walk into a room of angry people, Mikoru can character change with Moona, aka me, and can make them happy.]**

Poison has spiky black hair (like Yoru's but black), blue eyes, black cat ears, a black sleeveless shirt with a white X hanging off of it, black shorts, and black kitty paws. Souka has long bright blue hair, hot pink eyes, a pink tank top, blue skirt, and blue shoes. And lastly, Mikoru has long dark blue hair, golden eyes, black gloves, black boots, and a black and dark blue dress with a lighter shade of blue corset.

And lastly, mine are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Ran is my sporty side, Miki is my artistic and creative would be self, Su is my cooking and cleaning Guardian Character, and Dia is the side of me that sees the future and such. She can here my hearts whispers, and she can see my inner sparkle. Ran has hot pink hair, matching eyes and wears a pink cheerleading outfit. Miki has midnight blue hair, matching eyes, and she wears an artist (artistic I don't know how to explain it) outfit. Su has a very light shade of green (or yellow) hair, green eyes, and a maid like outfit. And lastly, Dia has long orange hair in two pigtails, matching orange eyes, and futuristic looking outfit (dunno how to describe it).

Utau has long blonde hair in two pigtails, violet orbs, and she is the famous singer Hoshina Utau, even though that's not her real last name. She also has tan skin and a hard headed persona (personality).

**[A/N: I forgot how to spell Ikuto's last name! OwO Don't kill me! I'll remember soon!]**

Moona is the sad little girl that thinks about the worse things that could possible happen. She's shy and not very talkative unless you know her. Moona has shiny, short, black hair and shimmering midnight blue eyes. She has pale yet sort of tan skin.

I'm not sure of who I really am. Moona doesn't know who she is either. But I have bubblegum pink hair that goes to my shoulders, honey gold eyes, and pale skin. I've never talked much. I always wear a combination of black and another color. Like right now I'm wearing a black hat, a red tank top, a pair of black fingerless gloves that stop at the wrists, skinny jeans, and a pair of red and black checkered Converses.

"Oi! Amu-chan!" someone shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up, only to meet a pair of violet orbs that belonged to the one and only Hoshina Utau.

"Oh… hi, Utau-chan," I smiled. Utau was wearing a dark purple dress with light purple butterflies decorating it (it stops at the knees), some purple bracelets, and a pair of black stilettos. The timid Moona was behind her. She was wearing a black hat, a blue tank top, dark skinny jeans, gloves just like mine, and a pair of blue and black checkered Converses. Her outfit was exactly like mine, expect with blue and black.

"Hi, Moona-chan," I greeted. She blushed a bit and stuttered a hello. The girl is scared to death! You would be too if you knew or felt what we go through everyday.

"Sanjo-san wants you two to sing with me at a concert," Utau said, smiling. My eyes widened.

"W-Why?" I asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb Amu-chan!" Utau started, "You know you and Moona-chan can sing!" Moona blushed and started twiddling her thumbs.

"U-Um… Utau-chan…" she said.

"Hai, Moona-chan?" Utau asked, looking at our best friend.

"Y-You have the w-wrong g-girl…" she managed at stutter out. Utau sighed.

"You guys have to be braver! Especially if we're going to sing my new song Crazy Possessive, maybe even Evacuate the Dance Floor!" Utau exclaimed. We gasped.

"You mean the one with all the cuss words?!" I exclaimed. She smiled, and nodded. Moona walked over to me, and hid behind me, even though we were in my room.

"What else do you need, Utau-chan?" I asked. Utau sighed heavily. That's not a good sign…

"Sanjo-san also is sending us to a school," Utau said. There was a long pause of silence. That was until…

"NANI?!" I shrieked. Utau was holding her ears.

"Shush, Amu-chan! You don't know what they'll do to us if you scream like that!" My eyes widened in realization. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"G-Gomen nasai…" I murmured. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. Utau opened it, only to see Sanjo-san.

"S-Sanjo-san?" Moona stuttered out. Sanjo-san pushed her glasses up to her nose, and smiled.

"Hello, kiddies!" she exclaimed, "Are you excited about performing?" Utau nodded a bit, while Moona and I shook our heads.

"Amu-chan? Moona-chan? Why not?" Sanjo-san asked.

"I-I can't s-sing…" Moona replied softly.

"Neither can I… Moona can, but I can't…" I said.

"Well, you girlies are performing at your new school," Sanjo-san stated. We sighed.

"When are we going to the new school, Sanjo-san?" Utau asked.

"Today~!" she said. We all gaped.

"Let's go!" she said. She skipped out of the room, and we followed. We got into a black van and took off for the school. We all were kind of tired, because it was 8: 35, which made us late. Sanjo-san told us that the school was a mixture of elementary, middle, and high school. Also, the name of the school is "Seiyo Academy."

"See you later, girls!" Sanjo-san shouted, before the van took off. We sighed. Moona hid behind me, and I was hidden behind Utau.

"Amu-chan, Moona-chan…" Utau called.

"Hai?" we asked in union.

"Let's go to the office," she stated. We nodded, and headed for the office.

When we got there, we asked for our papers. One for the sixth grade, freshman year, and one for a junior. The lady working at the office told us where our homerooms were, and with that, we left to our homerooms.

~* With Moona (her POV) *~

I walked down the hallway in a timid manner, Guardian Characters following. **(A/N: OMFG! I forgot about them!)**

"Moona-chan, are you okay, nya~?" Poison asked me. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"You must be confident, Moona-chan~!" Souka said, eyes shimmering with anticipation. I blushed, and looked down at my feet.

"Amu-chan and Utau-chan must be brave, and so must you, Moona-chan," Mikoru said to me softly. I nodded a bit, before I finally reached the classroom.

Should I knock, or not?

Should I just walk in?

I decided to just walk in. Everyone's gaze landed on me when I walked in. I blushed, and looked over to the teacher. She smiled brightly.

"Hello," she said, "I am Naomi, your new sensei. And you would be…"

"Moona," I said quietly. She smiled at me and asked me to introduce myself to the class.

"H-Hello…" I started before voices interrupted me.

"She's so kawaii!" everyone shouted in union. I blushed like a strawberry, and looked down at my feet.

"Quiet down class! It appears Moona-chan is very shy!" Naomi-sensei said, shushing them.

"Continue."

"I-I'm Moona," I said continuing, "I-I like drawing, s-singing, writing, a-and spending time w-with my friends. I-I dislike being m-made fun of a-and some other t-things…"

"Kawaii!"all the boys and most of the girls shouted. I blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Moona-chan please go sit between to Kairi-kun and Yaya-chan," Naomi-sensei said. A green haired boy and a brunette haired girl raised their hands. I nodded and took my seat. The Yaya girl had brown hair up in pigtails with a red bow on each side, brown eyes, and she was wearing a red dress with red flats. While Kairi was wearing a green shirt, jeans and black Adidas. He had glasses, green hair, and green–blue eyes. He looked like a relative of Sanjo-san.

"E-Excuse me…" I said, lightly tapping his shoulder. He looked up at me in shock.

"Hai?" he asked.

"U-Um… are y-you a r-relative of Sanjo-san?" I asked. His eyes widened at what I whispered.

"Hai… why?" he asked me back.

"I-I… was s-sent here b-by Easter…" I whispered, shamed.

"Easter? Are you serious?" he whispered back. I nodded.

"D-Don't tell a-anyone… okay?"

"Sure."

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to my left and saw that Yaya had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Yaya! You know…" Yaya greeted, trailing off.

"Nani?" I asked.

"I can see your Guardian Characters. It's amazing that you have three!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"You should see Amu-chan's …" I whispered, turning to face the board.

_Kairi-san and Yaya-san have Guardian Characters too…?_

~* With Utau (her POV) *~

I was walking up to the classroom in silence, wondering if I should introduce myself.

"You should be kind!" Eru said. Iru kicked her.

"Nah… walk in and act cool!" Iru smirked. I smirked as well. I like it. I want to see the looks on their faces. If I am correct, my brother should be in this class. I smirked one last time before slamming the door open. I heard gasps when I walked in.

"Oh my gosh! It's the idol Hoshina Utau!"

"Look how pretty she is in person!"

"I want her autograph!"

"I can't believe the new pop star is in my class!"

I stared at the class. _My new class._

"Hello Hoshina Utau, I am your new sensei, Hojo," my new sensei said. I nodded, and scanned the room until my eyes rested upon a midnight blue haired boy and a brunette haired boy. I realized it was my brother and the other boy was "Kukai." Ikuto said he's his best friend and such. I smirked when I saw Yoru and Kukai's Guardian Character. I think Kukai's character's name is Daichi. (Kukai is wearing a red polo, jeans, and a pair of Nike's and Ikuto is wearing a dark blue polo, jeans, and a pair of Nike's)

"I see that there is no need for am introduction. Please sit between to Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Soma Kukai," Hojo said. I nodded and sat where he told me to.

"Utau, what are you doing here?" Ikuto hissed. I smirked.

"Orders," I replied with a smirk, "Oh, just wait until you see Amu-chan…"

"Amu?" he asked, raising one perfect blue brow. I looked up at his tan face.

"Yes, Amu, my best friend," I replied, "Also Moona-chan."

"Oi, you must be Ikuto's sister, Utau," Kukai said, offering his hand for me to shake. I nodded, smiled, and accepted it, shaking his hand lightly. When we stopped shaking hands, I looked up to the board, wondering how Amu and Moona were.

~* With Amu; finally (Her POV) *~

I opened the door to my classroom and walked up to the teacher.

"Oh, hello, Amu," Nikaidou-sensei greeted me. I knew him from Easter. I glared at him.

"Nikaidou-sensei," I nodded. He soon told me to introduce myself to the class. I scanned the room. I saw a few Guardian Characters. I saw a king or prince like one, a basketball like character, a Japanese like one, and a clown looking one. I saw a boy with blonde hair, pink–red eyes, a blue shirt, black shorts, and a pair of back Adidas. He has no sense of fashion. I then saw a boy with long purple gold-brown eyes, a purple polo, jeans, and a pair of DC's. Finally, I saw a short girl with long blonde hair, brown-gold eyes, a white blouse, a golden skirt, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Yo," I said.

"Cool n' Spicy!" everyone exclaimed.

"The name's Hinamori Amu," I started again, keeping my cool act up, "You don't need to know anything else." I saw the blonde boy blush, and I heard Nikaidou sigh.

"Hinamori-san, please sit between Rima-san and Nagihiko," Nikaidou started, "Raise your hands please." The purple headed boy's hand arose and so did the blonde girl's hand. The empty desk was right behind the blonde boy's desk. I sighed and headed over, chara's following.

"Hi, I'm Nagihiko," the purple haired dude said. I looked at him.

"I'm Rima," the girl said.

"A-And I'm Tadase," the boy in front of me said.

"Amu-chan, say something…" Ran said.

"Oh yes, this is Rhythm and this is Temari," Nagihiko said, pointing to the basketball and Japanese characters. I nodded.

"This is Kusukusu," the girl Rima introduced, pointing to the clown.

"And this is Kiseki," Tadase said.

"I'm Amu, and this is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia," I said, pointing to each one of my Guardian Characters. Nagihiko handed me an invitation.

"Come to the Royale Garden after school," he said. I nodded.

"Can I bring two people along?" I asked. Rima nodded. I nodded back, and turned to face the board. I sighed.

_This is going to be a long day…_

~* After School (Must I really explain all the classes?) *~

I ran up to Utau and Moona when school was over.

"Utau-chan, Moona-chan!" I shouted. They turned and smiled.

"Hi!" Utau exclaimed. Moona waved.

"Hey, I want you guys to come with me, okay?" I said. They nodded and followed me to the Royale Garden. We walked in, and I saw the three people from my class and a few others.  
"Amu, you came," Rima stated. I nodded.

"What do you guys want?" I asked. Moona stared at all the people, ad she hid behind me.

"T-Too many p-people, Amu-chan…" Moona whimpered.

"It's okay, Moona-chan!" I told her with a smile.

"Oh! You guys have a lot of Guardian Characters!" this boy exclaimed. He had brown hair and jade green eyes.

"Um… introductions?" I asked, wondering who most of these people were.

"Oh! I'm Yaya, and this is Pepe!" a girl with brown hair exclaimed, pointing to a baby chara.

"I'm Kairi, and this is Musashi," the green haired boy said, pointing to a chara that looked just like him.

"Hey, I'm Kukai! This is Daichi!" the boy with jade eyes shouted, looking at his chara.

"Hello, I'm Nagihiko and this is Rhythm and my former chara, Temari," Nagihiko from my class said, pointing at the two characters that had purple hair.

"My name is Tadase, and my chara's name Kiseki," Tadase staed, showing us the king like character.

"I am Rima, and this character right here is named Kusukusu," Rima greeted, pointing to the clown with blonde hair.

"The name's Ikuto. This is Yoru," the boy with midnight blue hair and matching eyes said, pointing to his cat Guardian Character.

"I-Ikuto?!" Moona and I shouted. Ikuto stared at us.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. Moona blushed, and backed away muttering a sorry, while I went up to Utau.

I pointed at Ikuto.

"_He _is your brother?!" I exclaimed. Utau nodded.

"He looks nothing like you!" I shouted.

"Looks like I forgot to tell you what her looked like, Amu-chan…" Utau trailed off.

"Wait a moment… _she _is Amu?" Ikuto asked in confusion.

"Hai! Let's get back to the introductions!" Utau said nervously.

"Oh _hell _no, you're explaining this Utau," I growled. Utau looked at me with frightened violet eyes.

"Eh… I'll tell you later…?" she said unsure of what to say. I glanced at her and nodded muttering a fine.

"I-I'm Moona…" Moona said, "These c-characters here a-are Poison, Souka, and Mikoru." She pointed at each one, down in a line.

"I'm Utau, and these two are Iru and Eru," Utau explained to them.

"And finally, I'm Amu," I said, "These four are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia (short for Diamond)." Everyone gasped or gaped at me.

"FOUR GUARDIAN CHARACTERS?!" they exclaimed. I nearly cowered down in fear.

"Eh… yeah…" I said sighing, "Now get to the point… what do you want?"

"We want you to join the Guardians!" Yaya exclaimed. That took a moment for us to register what they just said.

"Oh _**HELL **_no!" I shouted.

"U-Um… gomen nasai, b-but…" Moona trailed off.

"Uh…" Utau trailed off also.

"What we're trying to say is: _**HELL. NO!"**_ I screamed.

They just stared at me in shock. I took this advantage to grab Utau's and Moona's hands and make a run for it.

_Ah, __**hell **__no!_

~* With the Guardians *~

"We can't give up on the future Joker!" Yaya shouted. Everyone nodded.

"There aren't enough chairs to fill, not even all of_ us_ are in a chair!" Kukai said. Only Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Rima, have chairs.

Tadase : King

Rima : Queen

Yaya: Ace

Kukai : Jack.

They wanted Hinamori Amu to be their Joker.

But it's going to take way more than that just to get her to even _consider_ joining. Utau and Moona won't be as hard, but Amu will be _very _hard to convince joining to Guardians.

**Poison:: Hope you enjoyed!  
Amu:: Just watching her type this took forever.**

**Ikuto:: Finally… you're done!**

**Poison:: Oh shut up!**

**Review please~! I'll give you a cookie~! X3**


	2. The Concert

**Poison:: That's just sad…**

**Amu:: What is?  
Ikuto:: She only got like… one review. **

**Poison:: *hides in a corner and sobs***

**Amu:: Poor Poison-chan. Well, she owns nothing. Enjoy this chapter.**

_~* Amu's POV *~_

When we got inside of the van, we can face to face with Sanjo-san. She smiled.

"You girls need to get ready for your concert," Sanjo-san stated, smiling. We gaped.

"By the way, Amu," Sanjo-san called.

"H-Hai?" I asked. She smirked at me.

"You're the lead singer today," she winked. I gaped while Utau giggled and so did Moona.

"Aren't you sad?" I asked Utau. She shook her head and smiled.

"I get a break for once! This is your turn to shine!" Utau exclaimed in a happy voice. I smiled and so did Moona.

"Let's get you up and ready, girlies!" Sanjo-san exclaimed, running out of the van. We were right back at the school!

"Why are we here again?!" I asked. Sanjo-san looked at me.

"You thought the van was moving when we were in it?" she asked in an innocent voice. I gaped at her in shock. When we got inside, we were rushed backstage of the stage at the school in the place where they held assemblies, talent shows, and all of those things. A red and black dress was thrown at me, a blue and black dress was thrown at Moona, and lastly a purple and black dress was thrown at Utau. They handed us top hats, stilettos, and gloves too. Our dresses were really either red, blue, and / or purple with a black cover with rose patterns on it. They stopped at mid thigh, so that's why we're wearing stilettos. I was surprised that Moona could walk in stilettos! I mean, she's only eleven, walking in stilettos! You'd surprised too! **(shoes, gloves, and top hats might be on profile. I couldn't find the dresses, but I've seen them before!)**

"Ready girls?" Sanjo-san and Nikaidou-san asked. We nodded.

"Now, are you ready for Hoshina Utau and her friends?!" the announcer shouted. We heard cheers of yes. I can't believe I have to be the lead tonight! All of our classmates are out there! Well… here goes!

We ran on stage. I went to the middle microphone, Moona went to my left while Utau took the right microphone. The music started playing, and we swayed our hips to the beat, smiling a bit. Utau was grinning, Moona was shyly smiling while blushing, and I slightly smiled. Here goes. (Italics are Amu, bold + itaclics is all the girls, underline is Utau and bold is Moona)

_I think I'm crazy, I think I'm going out of my mind. _

I pointed a finger to my head, spinning it in a circle, while swaying my hips.

_You call me crazy, I thought I saw you touching my guy._

_Are you crazy?_

_Maybe I should take you outside, and show you crazy._

_Oooh I got your crazy._

_A little hazy, maybe I'm just loosing my mind._

_I think you're shady_

When I said shady, I put my handover my forehead, as if I was searching for someone, while looking down.

_I know that you've been calling my guy._

At the calling part, I a little "call me" sign with my left hand.

_Are you crazy?_

_Now I'm gonna take you outside, and show you crazy._

_Oooh I got your crazy!_

_**Call my man again, and I'mma fuck you up, and **_**I'mma fuck you up**_**, and **_I'mma fuck you up. 

_**Touch my man again and I'mma fuck you up, and **_I'mma fuck you up, _**and **_**I'mma fuck you up!**

Right then, we put our fists up to the crowd.

_And then you call my your best friend, and then you call me your best friend. _

_Call me crazy, every time that I turn around, your on my baby_

_Oooh but I'm his lady. _

_Am I possessive?_

_Just because I'm claiming what's mine._

I was still swaying my hips, and pointed to myself.

_You're crossing the line_

I extended my arm out, and moved it in a straight line while I stuck my butt out, moving it slowly in a semi circle (get it?).

_Why are you constantly calling him up, to pick you up, let me know now._

I did the call me sign again, and when I said "to pick you up" I pointed at a random person in the audience. (they're all still swaying their hips)

_How can you call me your best friend, then turn around secretly text him?_

_You call me crazy, oooh I got your crazy!_

_**Call my man again, and I'mma fuck you up, and **_**I'mma fuck you up**_**, and **_I'mma fuck you up. 

_**Touch my man again and I'mma fuck you up, and **_I'mma fuck you up, _**and **_**I'mma fuck you up!**

Right then, we put our fists up to the crowd again.

_**Call my man again, and I'mma fuck you up, and **_**I'mma fuck you up**_**, and **_I'mma fuck you up. 

_**Touch my man again and I'mma fuck you up, and **_I'mma fuck you up, _**and **_**I'mma fuck you up!**

We repeated the move from before.

_And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend. _

Then there was an instrumental and we kept swaying our hips.

_They call me crazy, they say I'm crazy_

_**I know you are but what am I?**_

_**I know you are but what am I?**_

_They call me crazy… they think I'm crazy._

_**I know you are but what am I?**_

_Oooh I got your crazy!_

_**Call my man again, and I'mma fuck you up, and **_**I'mma fuck you up**_**, and **_I'mma fuck you up. 

_**Touch my man again and I'mma fuck you up, and **_I'mma fuck you up, _**and **_**I'mma fuck you up!**

We repeated the moves.

_Oooh I got your crazy!_

_**Call my man again, and I'mma fuck you up, and **_**I'mma fuck you up**_**, and **_I'mma fuck you up. 

_**Touch my man again and I'mma fuck you up, and **_I'mma fuck you up, _**and **_**I'mma fuck you up!**

We repeated it yet again.

_Oooh I got your crazy!_

_**Call my man again, and I'mma fuck you up, and **_**I'mma fuck you up**_**, and **_I'mma fuck you up. 

_**Touch my man again and I'mma fuck you up, and **_I'mma fuck you up, _**and **_**I'mma fuck you up!**

We repeated _yet again!_

_And then you call me your best friend. _

_And then you call me your best friend._

_I hope I'm crazy…_

The crowd cheered and we smiled and panted.

We then moved on to our next song, Evacuate the Dance Floor, me leading again.

_Turn up the music, let's get out on the floor._

I motioned my hand up for the "turn up the music" and I motioned the floor on the last part.

_I like to move it, come and __**give me some more**__._

On move it I swayed my hips faster and on "give me some more" I made the signal for come here.

_Watch me getting physical, out of control._

_Ah, there's people watching me._

At "there's people watching me" I turned my head away from the crowd and I put my left hand in front of my face.

_Ah, I never miss a beat._

_Steal the night _

I closed my right hand into a fist._  
_

_Kill the lights _

I moved my hand down in a downward motion._  
_

_Feel it under your skin _

I traced my skin._  
_

_Time is right _

I tapped my wrist as if pointing to a wrist watch._  
_

_Keep it tight _

I squeezed my body together, as if hugging myself._  
_

_Cause it's pulling you in _

I pretended to put a rope with my left hand quickly._  
_

_Wrap it up _

I twirled my pointer finger on my left hand._  
_

_Can't stop cause it feels like a overdose  
_**(Feels like an overdose)**_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor**_

I motioned to the floor._  
___

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**_

I put my hands to my ears._  
___

_**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me**_

I closed my eyes tightly and held right fist to my chest._  
_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground _

I pretended to sink to the ground.**(Everybody in the club!)**_  
__**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**__  
_**(Everybody in the club!)**_  
__**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me**__  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground _

I repeated the same moves.

My body's aching

I hugged myself._  
_

_System overload _

I rolled my head._  
_

_Temperature's rising _

I motioned my left hand up._  
_

_I'm about to explode _

I closed a fist and opened it dramatically. _  
_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated _

I rolled my head again._  
_

_Taking the show _

I motioned to Utau, Moona then myself._  
_

_It's got me hypnotized _

I rolled my head again._  
_

_Everybody step aside _

I stepped (more like slid) to the right**(Feels like an overdose**_) _

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like a overdose

I repeated the same moves from before.

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

I did the same moves from the first time I sang this part.**Everybody in the club!)**_  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
_**(Everybody in the club!)**_  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground _

(

I repeated again.

**(A/N: imagine the next parts as a woman's voice, not a man's)****Come on and evacuate **

Moona swung her right arm to the side.**  
**

**Feel the club is heating up **

She motioned her hand up.**  
**

**Move on and accelerate **

She swayed her hips.**  
**

**Push it to the top **

Moona motioned her hand up again**  
**

**Come on and evacuate **

She swung her left arm the time.**  
**

**Feel the club is heating up **

She motioned her hand up yet again.**  
**

**Move on and accelerate **

Moona swayed her hips dramatically. **  
**

**You don't have to be afraid**

She then turned her head away from the crowd, putting her hand in front of her face, closing her eyes.Now guess who's back with a brand new track 

Utau motioned to herself.

That got everybody in the club going mad 

She swung her arm to the crowd.

So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall 

She pretended as if she was up against a wall.

And just shake that thang 

Utau swayed her hips and butt dramatically.

Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby 

She just swayed her hips.

Let me see you work that thing 

She motioned to her… _body._

Now drop it down low, low

She dropped down and came back up.

Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo

She motioned to the floor before doing what I started. Turning your face away from the crowd and putting a hand beside your cheek facing the stage.**(Everybody in the club!)**_  
Evacuate the dance floor  
_**(Everybody in the club!)**_  
I'm infected by the sound  
_(Everybody in the club!)_  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground _

Repeated the moves from the beginning of what I did for this part, but Utau and Moona joined this time._**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me**__  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground _

We repeated it.**(Everybody in the club!)**_  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
_**(Everybody in the club!)**_  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

And we repeated it one last time.

The crowd went crazy.

We preformed our last few songs with me in the lead the entire time. We preformed the songs Die Another Day, Monster, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me, Blah Blah Blah, Disturbia, and Hurry Up and Save Me. It took forever!

Turns out Moona and I have a lot of fans now. We collected a few X eggs, being unnoticed, thankfully. Mostly from Disturbia.

That was until after the show, the _oh so lovely Guardians _came up to us, demanding to know why we have X eggs. (_Thank you, _Tadagay! NOT!)

"Amu-chi, Yaya wants to know why you have X Eggs!" Yaya shouted. Utau smirked.

"Oh," Utau started, "They're so innocent!" Moona shied away behind me.

"They don't know? Tsk, tsk," Utau said. I stared at her in confusion.

"Utau?" I said, my voice almost quivering in fear. _She's going to tell them…_

"Amu-chan, why don't _you _tell them," Utau said, a tinge of pain in her eyes, "I wouldn't want to ruin it for them." _Is she being controlled? She must be. She never acts like this._

"Tell us what?" Tadase asked. My eyes wandered between the Guardians and my friends. No… _this can't be happening._

"Amu-chan… be brave…" Ran whispered to me. I almost forgot her presence, I also forgot the other chara's presence.

"Tell us!" Rima shouted. I stared at them, sadness and pain in my eyes. _This hurts so much…_

"_We work for Easter…" _I murmured. I heard everyone gasp.

"You traitors," someone whispered. Moona's eyes widened and watered. Her tears started flowing as she fell to the ground.

"M-Moona-chan… t-they meant no harm!" Poison whispered.

"N-No…" Moona whispered.

"Moona-chan…?" Utau and I asked, concerned. Moona looked up to the Guardians with pained and saddened blue orbs, as if she was hypnotizing them with her sadness.

"Moona-chan!" Mikoru shouted, "No! Stop! You'll regret it!" Mikoru started trying to change her mood, but it wasn't working. Moona got up, and was about to punch someone. I tackled her from the front.

"Stop before you do something you'll regret!" I screamed in her face, crying. She was going to kill someone! She started struggling to get free.

"Utau! Take care of her!" I yelled to Utau. She was fighting the Guardians. "I'll take care of them!"

She nodded and rushed over. I got up and Character Transformed.

"My Own Heart: Unlock!" I shouted, doing the chara nari with Ran.

"Amulet Heart!" I shouted. They stared at me in awe.

"Spiral Heart!" I said, getting these pink rods with a heart on each side. I threw one at them, and they blocked it. Suddenly, someone came and attacked me with metal claws. I blocked it with the rod. Wait… claws? IKUTO?!

"Ikuto?" I asked in surprise. He stared at me.

"Why don't you just ignore the orders?" he asked me.

"_Ignore them? _That's like a death wish!" I shouted, tears flowing, "You don't know how many scars I have! Physical, mental, you name it."

"Amu-chan…" Utau whispered. Moona stared at me in sadness.

"We all have scars!" I screeched, "And they'll never go away! How do you think we feel about that?! One of you… answer me!" Everyone stopped to look at me and my emotional breakdown. I raised a fist shakily. I charged towards them. I was about to punch until someone grabbed me. I undid that Character Change.

"It's your turn now Amu-chan to stop," Moona whispered, "How do you think Ami-chan or any members of your family would feel?" I still held my fist up. I realized my target was going to be Kukai. He stared at me with wide jade eyes.

"Would Ami-chan still smile?" Utau asked.

"SHUT UP! SHE'LL NEVER SMILE AGAIN, AND THAT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S MY MOM AND DAD'S! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO PUT US IN THIS MESS! _THEY'RE THE REASON AMI DIED!" _I screamed, finally falling to my knees.

"They need to now how much it hurts!" I shouted again.

"What would that make you, Amu-chan?" Moona asked. I knew that answer. _A monster… just like them. _

We stood (well I knelt) in silence for about ten minutes. That was interupted by Sanjo-san's voice.

"Let's go!" Sanjo-san shouted, motioning us to go into the van. We ran in and watched the faces of the Guardians as we drove off.

~* With the Guardians (normal pov) *~

"We have to save them," Rima stated, tearing up after seeing Amu burst into tears like that.

"I know. I mean, did you see Amu-chan's face?" Nagihiko said.

"Utau looked pained and so did Moona after we called them a bunch of traitors," Kukai stated. Everyone nodded.

"It's not like they want to live this life, they're forced," Ikuto started, "Utau is my sister and she's been captive under Easter her entire life. I bet Amu and the other girl have also." Everyone stared at Ikuto in surprise.

"What did Amu-chi mean in their song Die Another Day by, 'I'll wake up, yes and no'?" Yaya asked. They shrugged.

"I don't know, but it seems important," Kairi stated.

"How come Hinamori-san had an emotional breakdown right in front of us?" Tadase asked. (What an idiot… .)

"No clue…" Kukai muttered, "By the way… who's Ami?" Everyone shrugged and sighed.

"We'll find out sooner or later…" Rima said.

"Poor Amu-chi…" Yaya sighed.

"Poor Moona…" Kairi sighed also.

"Don't forget poor Utau," Kukai added.

_Poor little girls from Easter._

_So young and so hurt._

_Will they ever be saved?_

**Poison:: DONE! I love this story, even if you guys don't!**

**Amu:: No fair! Why must I be so sad?! And why is Ami dead?!**

**Ikuto:: Calm down Amu, jeez.**

**Amu:: No! I will not calm down if everything is so weird for me! I don't care-!**

**Ikuto:: Oh, just shut up. *kisses Amu on the lips***

**Amu:: *blushes and kisses back***

**Poison:: Amuto love~!**

**Amu:: NOW TELL ME!**

**Poison:: But it spoilers it for the readers… if there are any. . . . . . . . . .**

**Ikuto:: Aw, Amu broke the kiss! TT^TT *pouts***

**Poison:: Poor Ikuto… YOU MADE HIM SAD!**

**Amu:: S-Sorry Ikuto. Review please!**


	3. Hair, Charas and Staring

**Me: Play that funky music, white boy!**

**Ikuto: . . . what the hell, Moona?**

**Me: *blushes* Y-You're so lucky I didn't make my damn OC (aka me) go with you! **

**Ikuto: Good. I only love Amu.**

**Me: Duh! That's why I can't bring myself to separate you too! *cries***

**Ikuto: *hugs* But you're still my little sister.**

**Utau: Hey! What about me?**

**Ikuto: You don't count . . . **

**Me: lolz! You just got owned, Utau!**

**Utau: Shut up.**

**Me: Well, time for the story! Chapter 3!**

~* Amu's POV *~

Moona was still crying, Utau was silent, and I comforted Moona.

"When you get to your rooms," Sanjo-san started, "Go to sleep right away. You have school tomorrow."

"That's it?" Utau asked coldly, knowing there would be something else.

"Oh, and another concert," Sanjo-san said, "Moona will be the leader. We need more X eggs, and her voice makes others sad, depending on the song."

Moona stopped crying for a moment and hugged her Guardian Characters. They looked at her sadly and hugged her.

"Where are we performing this time, Sanjo-san?" Moona asked, without stuttering.

"The school again."

"What songs?" I asked.

"Faith, Love and Happiness; I Climb, Angel of Darkness," Moona started replying, "What Hurts the Most, Miracle, Stupid in Love, Unfaithful, Family Portrait, and some more."

"Oh," Utau said.

"We're here," Sanjo-san said, "Now, go run up to your rooms and go to sleep."

We did as we were told and I couldn't help but feel sad for Moona. She was so depressed.

I soon fell asleep, feeling sorry for Moona.

~* Moona's POV *~

I couldn't sleep. I felt too sad and angry at myself.

"Moona-chan?" Poison asked, her ears flattening on her head. She looked at me sadly. Souka and Mikoru gave me sad look too. I sighed.

"Moona-chan," Souka started, "Your hair is already starting to grow . . ."

I looked down. Whenever I'm depressed, my hair grows long. I'm not even going to bother cutting it this time. I sighed once again.

"I'm getting changed," I stated, getting up. I grabbed my blue jean-like sweatpants, my blue socks, and my black tank top.

The only time I show my arms and legs is in a concert or when I'm alone. They were covered in bruises and cuts. They still hurt but I have to deal with it. Well . . . if I want to see my sister again. Yes, I have a little sister. Her name is Kiki and she has long light purple hair and midnight blue eyes like me. She's seven and very energetic.

I shook my head.

I can't think of her right now.

My goal is to find her, not to think of her.

I sighed yet again, and plopped onto the bed.

"I can' sleep . . ." I stated out loud. All my Guardian Characters went to sleep except for Poison. She snuggled up to my face.

I smiled at her. She smiled back **(aw, just imagine Yoru like this)**.

"Get some sleep, Poison," I said, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded.

"Good night, Moona-chan," she started, "Nya~!"

"Nya to you too."

~* Next Morning, with Amu *~

I woke up, only to fin Utau trying to wake me up.

"Ohayo, Utau-chan," I greeted, sitting up. Utau gave me a weird gaze.

"What?" I asked, giving her a confused look.

"I didn't hear Moona screaming in her sleep last night . . ." she said, trailing off.

That's right . . .

Now that I think about it, I didn't either.

We rushed out of my room and ran to Moona's. we barged in and saw Moona, wide awake, with the covers up to her mouth on her bed, staring at us. Poison was on top of her head, sleeping, and her tail swishing around in content.

"Moona-chan, are you okay?" I asked, walking closer to her. She nodded but didn't say anything.

She's hiding something . . .

"What are you hiding?" Utau asked, thinking the same thing as me.

"N-Nothing."

I pulled the covers off of her and saw that her hair was now near her knees, and mid thigh. Her bangs now were in her eyes and different.

Her hair . . . not again . . .

"Y-Your hair!" I shouted.

Miki flew over to Poison and shook her. Poison got up, sat up and looked around.

"Utau-chan? Amu-chan?" she asked.

"Eru, Iru, Miki-chan, Ran, Su?" she asked again in confusion, going down the line.

She flew floated over to Souka and Mikrou's eggs and laid down.

"Moona-chan . . ." Amu whispered. I got up.

"Get out . . ." I said. They looked at me in shock.

"What?" Utau asked. My fists tightened.

"I need to get ready for school," I stated, looking down.

"But . . . you're in no condition to go," Amu said.

"Get out!" I shouted, looking up finally.

Damn it, they made me look at them! They took a step back in surprise.

"Moona-chan . . ." Utau and Amu said.

"I said get out!" I yelled. They backed up and I slammed the door. I slid down and started crying. Mikoru and Souka decided to give me my space, while Poison floated over to me. She snuggled up to my face and licked the tears off of my cheeks and wiped the ones out that were about to fall.

"We'll help you get dressed and such," Poison said to me, hugging me. Her midnight blue eyes were sad and glossy.

I got up and Poison, Mikoru, and Souka helped me pick out my outfit. I ended up wearing a pair of skinny jeans that looked worn out in a few places, a black belt with blue studs hanging loosely, a blue shirt with many words written in black and white (such as love, hate, smile, live, laugh, etc), a black hoodie with cat like faces around it (like Yoru's egg), and a black cap that was turned to the side which had a spray paint blue skull on it.

We walked out of the door and into Utau's room. I stood at the door, head down low. I knocked.

Utau opened the door and Amu gasped. I looked up.

"Let's go," I stated.

They nodded and we headed out. Mikoru and Souka stayed in their eggs. I haven't been using them lately . . . will they go back? Poison seems like she's the only one helping me.

Poison snuggled up to my face, and I scratched behind her little ears. When we got to school, Poison stayed on my shoulder. I walked into class and everyone ran up to me.

"You sing so well!" they shouted, "Are you going to be the leader in the concert today?"

I smiled a bit, "Hai."

They all squealed in excitement.

"How did your hair get so long in one night?"

I picked up a strand of hair.

"It just . . . grew," I answered.

"I wish my hair could do that!"

I smiled. Suddenly, a substitute walked in. It . . . it's Nikaidou-sensei.

"N-Nikaidou-sensei!" I called in surprise. Amu's class was outside of the room.

"Why, hello, Moona-chan."

I blushed. **(Ew, what would you think if I made them a couple? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew)**

I turned and walked to my seat. Yaya and Kairi looked at me sadly. Poison flew back over.

"Moona-chan . . . what do you think Nikaidou wants?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered bluntly.

Yaya and Kairi kept staring. I gritted my teeth.

"Can you stop staring, damn it?" I asked them.

"Are you okay, Moona-chi?" Yaya asked. I looked over to her.

"Does it _look _like I'm okay?" I asked, getting out of character.

"We're sorry about yesterday," Kairi stated.

My eyes widened. I completely forgot about that!

"It . . . it doesn't matter anymore," I said, looking down. I put my head on the desk and tried to stop the tears. I always fought back tears. It just proves that I'm weak.

"Moona-chan . . . stay strong," Poison whispered to me, as she hugged me and snuggled up to my face again.

"Thanks, Poison."

~* Amu's POV *~

Moona . . . all I can think about is how hurt she must really be. Why is it that only Poison is comforting her? Do her other Guardian Characters . . . not . . . like her?

**Me: OMFG! Sorry, cliff hanger time! I'm gonna try and update faster, 'kay?**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Poison:: Hey guys! Sorry, I'm doing another chapter for Moona! You guys seemed to like it a lot, so I wanted to continue it! Oh! And if any of you have any suggestions or requests on my story or any of my other ones, please share! I own nothing but the plot and Moona and Kazuya!**

**Thanks! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**~* Moona's POV *~  
**Poison sat on my shoulder all day, and when I needed advice, she would whisper something to me. I finally sat down at my lunch table by myself and put my head down. Poison climbed off of my shoulder and laid in front of my face, and gave me a smile.

"Moona-chan, why do you think I'm your Guardian Character?" she asked me. I looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to know the answer.

"I'm here to help you get free," she said, "And unlike other Guardian Characters, I'm here forever. I was born when you were, and I will die when you die."

I felt my eyes widen and I looked over to the other two eggs, "What about them?"

"Their time might be coming to an end soon," she replied, "But I can help you stop that."

I smiled and pet Poison behind her ear. She smiled and began purring. I smiled again, feeling content. I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over and saw Utau. I looked at her in confusion. She smiled at me.

"Just so you know, Amu and I are here for you," she said, patting my back. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Utau-chan," I replied back, seeing a brunette running over. He grinned and pulled Utau up. She blushed lightly.

"Come on! You have to come to our table!" he exclaimed, pulling her over. I saw them sit down and the boy, I believe his name was Kukai, started going on about stuff I couldn't hear. I rose a brow. I wonder what the story is behind that . . .

I shrugged it off and smiled back at Poison. Suddenly, Ikuto's Guardian Character, Yoru sat next to Posion. She looked over and was about to hiss at him. She floated over to me, almost in fear and held onto one of my fingers.

"What's wrong, nya~?" Yoru asked. Poison blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly I saw Amu's chara Miki float over and attack Poison in a hug. Poison looked over to her.

"Hi, Miki-chan!" she exclaimed, and saw Yoru blush slightly at both of them. I smirked. Ah, he likes Miki and Poison . . .

I was about to get up, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. My face grew red and I looked up, seeing the guy with purple hair behind me, smiling. I felt my face grow red again, and Poison smiled.

"Hi, I'm Nagihiko!" he exclaimed, "You're Amu's friend, Moona, right?"

I shyly nodded. Isn't he one of Amu's classmates? I saw a boy in a corner glaring at the boy in front of me. He had black hair, styled like that boy, Utau's brother Ikuto and he also had golden eyes. He was tall and he looked older than me by a few years. I looked back at the boy Nagihiko with a faint smile.

"You're in Amu's class . . . right?" I asked, my midnight blue eyes nervously darting between the two boys quickly.

Nagihiko nodded and looked where the boy was in the corner. His leg was propped up on the wall, his arms crossed, his honey golden eyes slightly glaring evilly at Nagihiko. He was dressed in a black hoodie, a dark blue tee shirt, dark jeans, and black Nikes. His eyes averted to me and I blushed. I quickly looked away and looked over to Poison. She smirked and I blushed, looking away.

"E-Excuse me, but I'll be leaving now," I muttered, letting Poison float to my shoulder as I walked by them all. I walked out of the lunch room. I poked my eggs, waiting for them to come out.

"Mikoru . . . Souka?" I called sadly. Poison sat on my shoulder and looked at the eggs as well. I sighed and kept walking away until I was finally outside. Classes were going to be starting back up again. I didn't really care. School wasn't for me anyways. I suddenly bumped into someone. I fell to the floor, and I looked up, glaring.

"Hey! Watch it!" I exclaimed. I was about to say more, but I noticed who bumped into me. It was the girl Saaya that Amu told me about. The girl looked down at me, glaring.

"Watch where you're going emo kid!" she snapped. My eyes widened and I felt tears stinging my eyes. Her insult shouldn't have hurt so much, but for some reason, it did. I lowered my head and I heard Poison hissing at the girl Saaya. I tightened my fist and I stood up.

"What are you going to do now, cry to your Mommy?" she laughed. I tightened my fist even more. I suddenly grabbed her by her shirt and glared at her. She was a little taller than me, due to the fact I was a sixth grader and not a freshman.

"You know nothing about me," I hissed, glaring at her. She laughed a bit.

"I knew it, you are Hinamori's friend . . . you act just like her when you get mad," she laughed. My eyes widened and I let go of her shirt. I ran away and suddenly tripped on my face. I started crying and I pushed myself near a tree, putting my back on it. I hugged my knees tightly and sobbed louder.

"Moona-chan . . ." Poison whispered, trying to wipe my tears away. I could barely see, let alone speak. I whimpered and cried harder. I lowered my head and felt my shoulders shaking. I suddenly felt someone kneel in front of me. I looked up and saw blurs of black and gold. My eyes widened again. It was the guy from before . . .

"Are you okay?" he whispered to me. I tried wiping away my tears. Suddenly the guy hugged me. I stiffened or a moment before hugging him back tightly, sobbing.

"Why? What did I do?" I choked out through my sobs. I felt as if I was choking on them. Poison stared up at me, a tint of sadness in them, but she smiled. I hugged the boy tighter, screaming into his shirt. The pain was too much. I guess I finally cracked. A couple of minutes passed by and I tried calming myself down. I let out my last sob, tears still flowing. I finally looked up at the boy who came over to comfort me.

"Who-who are you?" I choked out again, my voice barely able to get the words out. I tried wiping my tears away, even though more were still falling.

"I'm Kazuya," he spoke softly, wiping some tears from the corner of my eyes which were a bit dark from no sleep, "Are you okay, Moona?"

I felt a few sobs rising to my throat, but I stopped them from coming out. I nodded and picked up Poison. I stood up weakly and grabbed my bag.

"I'll be taking me leave now," I whispered, turning around, but soon felt a hand grab my arm. I turned, meeting Kazuya's mysterious golden eyes.

"Wait, you have three Guardian Characters, right?" he questioned. I nodded and placed Poison near my cheek, and she hugged it. He released my arm and walked up next to me.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling a faint blush spread across my face.

"Oh, I'm just going to walk you to class," he muttered, grabbing my hand next. He dragged me along a bit and when we were near my classroom, two men in black suits were standing there, staring at us under their sunglasses.

"Ms. Tukiyo, we've come to retrieve you for preparations for the performance this evening."

No . . . no . . .

I felt my own eyes widen.

"W-What? What about A-Amu and U-Utau?" I managed to stutter out in fear. I was trembling.

I felt it. The fear.

I felt Kazuya's worried glance, and I felt his hand tighten around my own.

"Ms. Hinamori and Ms. Hoshina will not be performing the entire time tonight, Ms. Tukiyo," they said before grabbing my arm roughly, pulling me away from Kazuya, who tried to grab me back, "Now we have to leave. Say bye to your _friend._"

I looked down at the ground and my shoulders shook lightly. I looked back up at Kazuya, feeling the tears gathering in my eyes.

"I-It's fine, Kazuya," I whispered with a smile, closing my eyes, a few tears pouring down my cheeks, "I'll be fine. I promise."

Huh. I barely knew him, yet it feels like I've know him forever. Heck, I haven't even known him for an entire day. The men roughly pushed me in front of them, making me walk.

"Moona!" Kazuya shouted, about to run to me.

"No! Don't follow me! Please, Kazuya, please!" I shouted back, fear shining in my eyes. I could just feel it.

After we headed out of Seiyo's gates, they roughly pushed me into a van, speeding off quickly. We reached Easter and they took me to a studio to record songs and practice dance moves.

"Record the songs?" I asked Sanjo-san, "Why?"

"CDs of course," she said, a smirk plastered on her face. I was scared.

She made me dance and sing. They broke me down again. This is all for Kiki . . . I wonder where she is now. After we were done, they pushed me back into the van and we went to Seiyo again, getting Amu and Utau, so we could get ready for our performance. Amu and Utau looked at me a lot, pity in their eyes.

"I don't need your sympathy or pity," I finally snapped back. Poison hugged my cheek before going into her egg so I could get ready and she could sleep for awhile.

They styled my hair differently today (picture will be on profile) and I wore a long sleeved black shirt with various words written on it in blue almost the same color if my eyes, a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and some near the thighs, and some converses. Amu and Utau had almost the same outfit but in black and pink and black and purple. We ran out on stage and everyone cheered. I even saw Kazuya here. I felt my eyes widen.

"Hello everyone! We're here to perform many songs for you all tonight! And here's our first song, Family Portrait!"

I heard the sad melody start playing. (Moona's regular, Amu's bold, and Utau's italics. When it's either all or just Amu and Utau, it's bold and italics)

"Aah aah  
Aah aah  
Ohh ohh ohh ohh  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Mama please stop cryin'  
I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful  
And it's tearin' me down

I hear glasses breakin'  
As I sit up in my bed  
I told Dad you didn't mean  
Those nasty things you said

You fight about money  
'Bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to  
This is my shelter

It ain't easy, growin' up in _**World War III**_  
Never knowin' what _**love could be  
**_You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family

Can we work it out?  
_**(Can we?)**_  
Can we be a family?  
_**(Can we?)**_  
I promise I'll be better  
_**(I promise)**_  
Mommy, I'll do anything  
_**(I'll do anything)**_

Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better  
Daddy, please don't leave

Daddy please stop yelling  
_**(Stop)**_  
I can't stand the sound  
_**(Can't stand the sound)**_  
Make Mama stop cryin'  
_**'Cause I need you around**_

My mama, she loves you  
_**(I know it)**_  
No matter what she says is true  
I know that she hurts you  
But remember _**I love you too**_

I ran away today  
Ran from the noise, ran away  
_**(Ran away)**_  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
But don't have no choice_**, no way**_

It ain't easy growin' up in World War III  
Never knowin' what love could be  
That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
_**(I don't want love to destroy me)**_  
Like it did my family

Can we work it out?  
_**(Can we work it?)**_  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better  
_**(I promise I'll do anything)**_  
Mommy, I'll do anything  
_**(To keep you better)**_

Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better  
_**(I promise, I promise)**_  
Daddy, please don't leave  
_**(Stay)**_

In our family portrait  
_**(In our family portrait)**_  
We look pretty happy  
_**(We look pretty happy)**_  
Let's play pretend  
_**(Let's play pretend)**_  
Let's act like it comes naturally  
_**(That's right)  
(That's right)**_

I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
_**(No, no)**_  
I don't want two addresses  
_**(No)**_  
I don't want a stepbrother anyways  
And I don't want my Mommy  
Have to change her last name!

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Let's go back to that

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend  
Act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait  
_**(Can we work it out?)**_  
We look pretty happy  
_**(Can we be a family?)**_  
We look pretty normal  
_**(I promise I'll be better)**_  
Let's go back to that  
_**(Mommy I'll do anything)**_

In our family portrait  
_**(Can we work it out?)**_  
We look pretty happy  
_**(Can we be a family?)**_  
Let's play pretend  
_**(I promise I'll be better)**_  
Act like it goes naturally  
_**(Daddy please don't leave)**_  
Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that

In our family portrait  
_**(Can we work it out?)**_  
We look pretty happy  
_**(Can we be a family?)**_  
We look pretty normal  
_**(I promise I'll be better)**_  
Lets go back to that  
_**(Mommy I'll do anything)**_

In our family portrait  
_**(Can we work it out?)**_  
We look pretty happy  
_**(Can we be a family?)**_  
We look pretty normal  
_**(I promise I'll be better)**_  
Let's go back to that  
_**(Mommy I'll do anything)**_

Daddy don't leave  
_**(Don't leave)**_  
Daddy don't leave  
_**(Don't leave)**_  
Daddy don't leave  
_**Daddy don't leave**_  
Daddy turn around please

Remember that the night you left  
You took my shining star  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
_**Daddy don't leave**_  
Don't leave us here alone

Mama'll be nicer  
I'll be so much better  
I'll tell my brother  
I won't spill the milk at dinner

I'll be so much better  
I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

_**Ohh ho ohh ho  
Ohh ho ohh ho" **_we sang.

So many X eggs already. What have I done? I saw the Guadrians and Kazuya staring at us. Sanjo-san motioned for Amu and Utau to leave. I lowered my head for a moment then looked back up.

"This is another song called What Hurts The Most."

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do" I sang again. I saw some people crying and others with their eggs turned into X eggs. Amu . . . Amu . . . she would purify them with me.

I hurried on to the next song. So many of them . . .

"Stupid in love  
Oh  
Stupid in love

Let me tell you something  
Never have I ever  
Been a size 10  
In my whole life  
I left the engine running  
I just came to see  
What you would do if I  
Gave you a chance  
To make things right

So I made it  
Even though Katy  
Told me this would be nothing  
But a waste of time  
And she was right

Dont understand it  
Blood on your hands  
And still you insist  
On repeatedly trying  
To tell me lies  
And I just don't know why

This is stupid  
I'm not stupid  
Dont talk to me  
Like Im stupid  
I still love you  
But I just cant do this  
I may be dumb but  
I'm not stupid

My new nickname  
Is you idiot  
(Such an idiot)  
Thats what my friends  
Are calling me when  
They see me yelling  
Into my  
Phone

They tell me let go  
He is not the one  
I thought I saw your potential  
Guess thats what made me dumb  
He don't want it  
Not like you want it  
Scheming and cheating  
Oh girl, why do you  
Waste your time  
You know he aint right

Telling me this  
I don't wanna listen  
But you insist  
On repeatedly trying  
To tell me lies  
And I just don't know why

This is stupid  
I'm not stupid  
Dont talk to me  
Like I'm stupid  
I still love you  
But I just cant do this  
I may be dumb but  
I'm not stupid

Trying to make this work  
But you act like a jerk  
Silly of me to keep  
Holding on  
But the dunce cap is off  
You don't know what you lost  
And you wont realize  
Till I'm gone, gone, gone  
That I was the one  
Which one of us  
Is really dumb

Ooh  
No  
No  
No  
I'm not stupid in love

This is stupid  
I'm not stupid  
Dont talk to me  
Like I'm stupid  
I still love you  
But I just cant do this  
I may be dumb but  
I'm not stupid

I may be dumb but  
I'm not stupid  
In love . . ."

It hurt to see so many X Eggs . . . all because of me. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes, and soon pouring down my cheeks. I saw Kazuya's gaze soften, as did the Guardians'. I saw Utau and Amu staring at me, wanting to help.

"Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah . . ." I closed my eyes painfully. Moving on to the next songs were hard. I sang I Climb, Miracle, Angel of Darkness, Faith Love and Happiness, and some others along with them. When the performance was over, I walked outside for some fresh air.

"Moona!" many voice called. I looked around and saw the Guardians along with Kazuya. Amu and Utau were with them.

"Amu? Utau? Kazuya?" I asked weakly.

"Moona-chan! Amu and I are running away! Somewhere where Easter won't find us!" Utau exclaimed. I felt my eyes widen.

"Run away? Are . . . are you crazy?" I whispered so Easter wouldn't hear me, "Once they find you . . . they'll hurt you just like they did to us last time!"

"We're willing to take the risk . . ." Amu whispered.

I put a hand on my head, using the other to keep me from falling by placing it on a wall.

"Moona! Are you okay?" Kazuya called out. I fell to my knees. My head . . . it hurts . . .

Amu and Utau along with Kazuya ran up to me. The Guardians ran up as well.

"Moona . . . will you come with us?" Amu and Utau asked.

I looked down with exhausted eyes. Poison came out of her eggs and hugged me, wiping some tears away.

"Moona . . ." Kazuya whispered, "Please . . ."

What should I do?

" I . . ."

**Moona: This chapter ends with a note of suspense ;D If you have any suggestions or anything, come and tell me :3 Hm . . . what will Moona do? What do you think guys? :D**


End file.
